


Sanvers Week Day 4: Hogwarts AU

by cfo_absolute



Series: Sanvers Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute





	Sanvers Week Day 4: Hogwarts AU

Alex is halfway to the infirmary when Kara catches up to her.

“Alex! Alex, are you okay?”

“Kara? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class.”

Kara waves Alex off, her eyes checking for any serious injuries. “Professor J’onzz said I could come check on you. I'm years ahead in his class anyway. Alex, what happened?”

It's hard to see, but Alex is definitely flushing in embarrassment underneath the thin layer of grime that's coating her face. Well, the grime that's covering her face, her collar, and the knot woven into the top of her Slytherin tie. “I'm fine. I just have to get checked out by Madam Pomfrey, but I'm fine. Promise.”

Kara nods, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Okay, but what happened? Why are you covered in… what is that?”

Alex frowns, rubbing some of the grit out of her eyebrow. “I had a little accident in Potions.”

Kara’s face contorts almost comically as she tries to figure out how her sister, Prefect and Advanced Potions Prodigy, had an accident in her Potions class. When the answer hit her it's painfully obvious. “Does this have anything to do with Maggie Sawyer?”

Alex rolls her eyes and blushes and grinds her teeth and blushes harder when she realizes that Kara has watched that entire process. “No.” Yes.

Kara doesn't answer, just raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Damn Gryffindor is always trying to show off.” Alex mutters. Which is true. Prefect Maggie Sawyer is a complete show off and the bane of Alex’s existence. But Alex neglects to mention that this particular situation may not have been entirely Maggie's fault.

Kara eyes her sister with a wide grin. “ Do you think maybe she's showing off for you?”

Alex’s eyes snap up so quickly they practically bounce in their sockets. “Maybe she's just trying to show me up.”

“Maybe you're too competitive.”

Alex opens her mouth to respond, but just huffs in annoyance instead. “Are you gonna walk me to the infirmary or what?” She spins on her heel almost immediately, not waiting for a response, but knowing anyway that Kara will be trailing behind her. She can hear her laughter.

“So when are you going to ask her out?”

“Oh my god, Kara, shut up!”


End file.
